kama
by Nairel Raslain
Summary: Eiffel selalu mengawasi kita. [#Amuversary]


**kama**

 **Disklaimer** : _Detective Conan_ merupakan properti sah milik Aoyama Gosho.

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**

* * *

Amuro Tooru menatap rangka besi Menara Eiffel dari balik kaca jendela kamar. Ikon Kota Paris itu berdiri mantap, seakan bersinar dililit lampu-lampu, dan dirinya merasa begitu terpikat—siapa yang tidak, memangnya?

"Tidak melihatnya lewat balkon saja?"

Kepala Amuro bergerak, menatap seorang bocah umur tujuh belas yang sedang duduk di tepian ranjang (masih dengan topi di pucuk kepala, ponsel dalam genggaman tangan, dan setelan yang belum diganti sejak keberangkatan mereka dari Jepang beberapa jam lalu) dengan mata memicing.

Nah itu dia. Hattori Heiji. Bocah sinting yang _menyeret_ Amuro Tooru ke Paris tempo hari.

Amuro melepaskan napas panjang. "Sedang tidak berminat," katanya sambil kemudian memutuskan untuk menuju ranjang.

Heiji praktis menggeser tubuh. Gerakan yang sama sekali membuang energi karena Amuro tidak duduk di samping Heiji—tidak, bahkan Amuro sengaja mencipta jarak yang sepanjang rentang tangannya sendiri, mungkin?

"Duduk jauh begitu dariku sambil merengut seperti wanita datang bulan saja."

Bantal kecil bersarung cokelat tua melayang—yang sayangnya bisa ditangkap dengan semudah menjetikkan jari oleh Heiji si bocah sialan itu.

Kemudian Heiji tertawa keras, agak terdengar terlalu kejam. "Masih dendam padaku karena liburan, tapi sepenuhnya dibiayai bocah SMA?" Lalu tawa keluar lagi. "Ya, duh, bagaimana ya, aku memang terkenal jadi—"

"Bocah sial!" Amuro memotong. Tubuhnya dilempar sendiri ke atas ranjang.

Ah, berbaring di ranjang yang empuk begini membuat dirinya ingin segera tidur saja. Perjalanan siang tadi cukup melelahkan, sebenarnya.

Heiji meletakkan ponsel ke atas nakas kecil tempat lampu kamar berada (sedang Amuro mengamati dalam diam) sebelum kemudian melemparkan tatapan tepat di mata Amuro. "Oh, benar. Kau butuh istirahat."

Amuro menggumam. Tanpa berpindah posisi, selimut yang tertindih di bawah tubuh ditarik tidak sabaran. Agak sedikit menyusahkan. Tubuhnya diangkat sedikit. Tangan kanan menyangga sedang tangan kiri masuk lewat celah antara ranjang dan tubuhnya yang terangkat. Selimut berhasil ditarik. Dibuangnya napas panjang sekaligus bangga.

Amuro tanpa sengaja menangkap tatapan lurus Heiji padanya lewat sudut mata.

Jantung di balik sesusunan tulang rusuknya di dalam sana bekerja gila-gilaan. Ludah ditelan berkali-kali sampai mulut terasa begitu kering.

Sial. _Sial_!

Kesalahan fatal. Amuro lupa dirinya tidak sendiri. Dan tentu, tentu saja salahnya membuat Heiji menatapnya dengan begitu … begitu lurus dan … dan— _sial_!

Belum sempat mencoba mengubah suasana, Heiji mengambil langkah terlebih dahulu. "Tidak mandi dulu? Itu akan membuatmu lebih relaks dan segar."

"Kau." Lalu melihat salah satu alis Heiji terangkat naik, Amuro berdaham. "Kau. Ya, maksudku kau saja dulu. Aku bisa menyusul mmm aku ingin berbaring sebentar."

"Oh? Oke."

Namun, meski begitu, Heiji masih di sana. Belum juga bergerak dan sepasang mata masih pada Amuro yang mencengkeram ujung selimut seperti orang bodoh.

Baiklah, oke, Amuro memang bodoh. Situasi ini terlalu canggung.

"Sayang sekali, ya."

Amuro mengerjap. "Ya?"

"Ranjangnya." Heiji menyambung, lalu menepuk-nepuk ranjang sambil kembali melanjutkan, "bukan satu ranjang besar, tapi dua ranjang ukuran standar yang diletakkan bersisian."

Amuro mengerjap lagi. Diam-diam berpikir apakah ranjang ini adalah persoalan penting. "Oke, lalu?"

Bahu Heiji naik. "Merasa sangat sayang tidak bisa seranjang denganmu."

"Hah?" Amuro tertawa. Geli dan heran. "Kau terdengar sangat berharap seranjang denganku?"

"Memangnya kau tidak?"

Amuro terdiam sejenak. Agak kaget, sejujurnya. "Kenapa aku harus merasa ingin seranjang denganmu?"

"Entah?" Bahu Heiji naik lagi. "Tidak merasa sayang sudah liburan di kota romantis begini, tapi ada satu hal kecil yang tidak romantis? _Well,_ oke, tidak masalah. Kita bisa menggunakan salah satu ranjang untuk ber—"

Amuro mendelik. "Bocah sial! Guyur kepalamu dengan air dingin dan kembali ketika otakmu sudah benar!"

Namun, Heiji malah tertawa kencang. Bocah sialan itu baru memelesat ke kamar mandi ketika Amuro menghadiahinya dengan satu lagi lemparan bantal.

 **.**

 **.**

Keduanya keluar dari Hotel Chateau Frontenac sekitar pukul sepuluh pagi usai menikmati sarapan. Heiji bilang mereka akan melintasi _Champs_ - _Élysées_ , jalan yang disebut-sebut sebagai jalan terindah di dunia (atau sebutannya _la plus belle avenue du monde_ ). Panjangnya sekitar satu koma sembilan kilometer.

Oh, ya, tentu saja Hattori Heiji si bocah SMA sial yang telah menanamkan informasi tersebut ke dalam kepalanya.

 _Champs_ - _Élysées_ adalah jalan yang mewah—mewah sekali sampai-sampai Amuro merasa kepalanya pusing melihat sejajaran toko, kafe, dan bioskop berkelas tinggi. Tulang hidung dipijat. Dirinya mendadak merasa ingin kembali ke Beika saja.

Akhirnya keduanya sampai di _Place de la Concorde_. Plasa Revolusi. Alun-alun utama dan terluas di Paris yang bentuknya oktagonal. Perhatian Amuro praktis tersedot kepada pisau _guillotine_ yang dipasang di tengah alun-alun.

"Kalau melihat plasa indah begini dulunya tempat eksekusi agak sulit membayangkannya, ya."

Amuro mengiyakan kalimat Heiji dalam hati. Ditatapnya pisau _guillotine_ lamat-lamat. Dirinya membangun segambaran plasa, lautan manusia, tentara, Louis XVI, pisau _guillotine_ yang siap turun, dan betapa masyarakat sipil yang begitu bersemangat di balik kelopak matanya.

Pisau _guillotine_ jatuh. Darah terciprat. Kepala penguasa Perancis pada masanya terpisah dari tubuh, menggelinding dan membentur salah satu kaki tentara. Sorak-sorai. Lalu—

"Hei. Kau baik-baik saja?"

—semua gambar itu rusak, hancur. Amuro mengerjap, agak linglung, sekaligus kehilangan momen. Tahu-tahu yang ada di hadapannya adalah wajah Heiji yang terlalu dekat dengannya.

Tersentak, dirinya hampir tersungkur karena tersandung kakinya sendiri (betapa bodoh!) dan untung saja urung berkat refleks bagus Heiji yang menangkap lengan kirinya dengan tepat.

"Aku oke," jawabnya sambil berdaham, melepaskan diri, dan mencipta satu dahaman lagi.

Ada senyum tipis yang digambar Heiji (dan Amuro terpejat, praktis merasa bodoh lagi karena tersedak ludahnya sendiri). "Bagaimana kalau kita jalan lagi? Plasa ini masih memiliki sisi bagusnya yang lain."

Amuro mengiyakan saja.

Heiji menunjuk ke arah Patung Obelisk sebelum mereka melangkah pergi. Lalu dua air mancur yang letaknya di sisi utara dan selatan Obelisk. Heiji bilang namanya _La fontaine des Mers_ dan _Elevation of the Maritime_ hasil rancangan Jacques Ignace Hittorff.

Oh, persetan. Amuro toh tidak butuh informasi itu. Diam-diam Amuro mengutuk Heiji agar bekerja saja jadi pemandu wisata daripada detektif—lagi pula cocok, kok!

"Itu Istana Palais Bourbon."

Amuro tersentak untuk dua hal; Heiji yang menghentikan langkah tiba-tiba dan … Palais Bourbon. Ya, _Bourbon._

Tiba-tiba saja dirinya mengkhawatirkan kembali jantung malangnya di dalam sana.

Amuro terbatuk kecil. "Megah sekali. Tempat apa?"

"Bangunan pemerintah," ucap Heiji ringan. "Dibangun awal tahun 1722 oleh Louise-Françoise de Bourbon sebagai istana negara."

Amuro menatap Palais Bourbon lama. Bendera Perancis berkibar-kibar di pucuk bangunan. Tiba-tiba saja dirinya menerawang jauh, jauh melintasi langit biru Kota Paris.

Di sampingnya, Heiji menjelaskan. Palais Bourbon berada di seberang Plasa Revolusi, hanya dipisahkan oleh Sungai Seine. Ada jembatan _Pont de la Concorde_ yang menghubungkan kedua sisi sungai dengan Palais Bourbon. Heiji berbicara banyak dan ia tidak bisa menangkap segalanya. _Court of Honor,_ patung … apa? _The Law_? Dan entah apa lagi.

"Kalau dilihat langsung ternyata bagus sekali." Amuro menggerakkan kepala, merasa tatapan Heiji tertuju padanya—dan benar! "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Amuro mengerjap. "Apanya?"

"Palais Bourbon. Apa lagi?"

Amuro mengambil napas panjang. Kembali menatap Palais Bourbon yang berdiri dengan begitu megahnya. "Kurasa aku juga menyukainya."

Heiji tertawa. Amuro masih merasa kehilangan momen karena … bolehkah dirinya merasa gila karena Heiji sangat kurang ajar ketika mengucap _Palais Bourbon—Bourbon_! Ya, oke, itu mungkin tidak penting, tapi … sial, dia benar-benar ingin mengutuk jantung malangnya di dalam sana!

 **.**

 **.**

Paris benar-benar romantis. Ketika malam hari begini, Amuro mau tidak mau setuju bahwa Paris adalah kota yang sangat romantis.

Dari balkon kamar hotel, dirinya bisa melihat Menara Eiffel yang gagah sekaligus anggun, menyala terang. _Champs_ - _Élysées_ berubah berkali-kali lipat lebih indah ketika malam hari. Kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang, lampu-lampu oranye terang sepanjang jalan, dan _Arc de Triomphe_ yang mengintip di ujung jalan—di kejauhan sana. Amuro tahu dia sanggup menghabiskan seluruh malamnya hanya untuk menikmati itu semua.

Ketika mendengar pintu terbuka, Amuro praktis menggerakkan kepala.

Heiji melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi kemudian. Telanjang dada. Ada handuk sewarna kecokelatan melilit pinggang.

Amuro terpaku hanya untuk menatap bagaimana air jatuh dari pucuk-pucuk rambut kepala yang basah. Juga bagaimana air mengalir turun dari garis dada menuju perut yang meski belum terbentuk sempurna, tapi Amuro menemukan dirinya sendiri begitu kering. Tenggorokannya kering dan panas. Mendadak dirinya merasa membutuhkan mandi (lagi).

"Sepertinya kau terpesona lagi." Heiji mengekeh panjang. "Apa aku yang sehabis mandi terlihat seseksi itu?"

"Bajingan!"

"Whops." Heiji mengekeh lagi. "Terima kasih dan oh, kenapa tidak kesini saja? Kau yakin tanganmu baik-baik saja?"

Oh? Amuro melepaskan cengkeramannya pada besi pembatas balkon. Sama sekali tidak sadar tangannya mencengkeram terlalu kuat sampai telapaknya terasa kebas dan menyadari buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Amuro berdaham, mencoba berusaha mendapatkan kembali suara dan ketenangannya. "Dan menonton bocah SMA telanjang yang sedang memakai baju?" Dengusan dilempar. "Tidak terima kasih. Aku menyayangi kedua mataku."

"Kenapa tidak?" Heiji menyugar rambutnya (sialan betul!) dan memberikan senyum panjang. "Aku tidak keberatan—kau sepertinya tidak juga, benar?"

Dasar bajingan memang.

Amuro memilih kembali memutar kepala, membiarkan Heiji tertawa panjang.

Menara Eiffel bersinar cerah di kejauhan sana.

 **.**

 **.**

Amuro berbaring santai di atas ranjangnya. Buku panduan diangkat di atas wajah. Ada informasi seputar Paris dan beberapa bahasa Perancis dasar untuk pemula. Dibacanya buku itu dengan khidmat. Sesekali dirinya juga harus terlihat memiliki informasi yang bisa dibanggakan supaya bisa menandingi kemampuan Heiji menjadi pemandu wisata.

Oh, sepertinya bukan itu tujuan seharusnya.

Omong-omong soal Heiji, bocah itu sedang mengangkat telepon. Amuro menangkap nama yang familier; Kudou.

Pukul delapan. Amuro mendadak lapar begitu ingat belum makan malam.

Buku panduan ditutup, dilempar sembarangan. Amuro menggulingkan tubuh sampai kemudian kepalanya membentur tubuh belakang Heiji. Ketika kepalanya mendongak, mata Heiji menatapnya, tapi masih berbincang dengan orang di seberang.

"Makan?"

Heiji mengangguk, lalu mengucapkan kalimat sebelum menutup telepon, dan menyimpan ponselnya kembali.

"Aku juga lapar." Jawaban Heiji datang terlalu lama.

Amuro mengerjap, tapi memutuskan untuk tidak menanyakan apa pun. Heiji tidak kunjung bergerak. Sepasang mata itu tetap tajam, lurus, dan menancap padanya—ada apa?

"Anu—"

Suara tegukan keras. "Ayo cepat!" Dan kalimat yang diucap terlalu keras.

"Kau yang diam—hei!"

Amuro menyingkirkan bantal yang tiba-tiba ditekan ke wajahnya. Heiji sudah di ambang pintu, tapi tidak menatapnya sama sekali. Dan ketika dirinya mulai berjalan, Heiji mengambil langkah dengan cepat. Meninggalkannya di belakang.

Dibuangnya napas panjang. Bocah SMA memang sulit dimengerti.

 **.**

 **.**

Keduanya memutuskan makan di salah satu restoran di _Champs_ - _Élysées_ yang tidak terlalu jauh dari hotel.

Amuro menyantap _soupe a l'oignon_ sembari terpukau. Julukan makanan khas Perancis paling enak di dunia yang disematkan pada _soupe a l'oignon_ benar adanya. Kaldu sapinya begitu kental. Amuro menyuap lagi. Merasakan potongan daging ayam yang lembut bercampur dengan kaldu sapi, potongan bawang putih, dan parutan keju di dalam mulutnya. Sempurna! Makanan itu benar-benar sempurna.

Hidangan penutup keduanya adalah _crème brulee._ Teksturnya lembut dan rasanya manis khas vanilla yang bercampur susu dan juga segar karena buah-buahannya.

"Aku jadi kangen _sandwich_ buatanmu."

Amuro memicing. "Lihat siapa yang bilang padahal tadi menikmati _crème brulee_ sampai menutup mata, ha!"

"Yeah, tapi tentu saja tidak bisa disamakan." Heiji tertawa. "Oh ayolah, ini bahkan tidak bisa disamakan dengan _sandwich_ buatanmu."

"Tentu saja. Makanan mewah begini mana mungkin sama dengan _sandwich-_ ku."

Di luar dugaan, tawa Heiji jadi makin keras. Amuro bahkan perlu melayangkan cubitan keras di punggung tangan bocah itu ketika sadar berpasang-pasang mata mulai menatap keduanya.

Heiji berdaham. Menghentikan tawa. "Oh, ayolah jangan cemburu begitu. Semua orang juga tahu _sandwich_ buatanmu itu yang paling enak di seluruh dunia."

"Tidak untuk mereka yang belum pernah mencobanya."

Mungkin lucu atau memang selera humor Heiji begitu parah, tawa kembali meledak. Amuro memijat sepanjang tulang hidungnya, tidak tahu lagi.

"Baiklah, maaf."

Amuro mengusap wajahnya. "Yah, tidak penting juga yang—"

Amuro tidak menduga ini benar-benar terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja, untuk waktu yang begitu cepat, sebuah kecupan mendarat di pucuk hidungnya.

Heiji menawarkan senyum. "Mau kembali?"

Amuro benar-benar kehilangan momen.

 **.**

 **.**

Amuro terbangun dengan tekanan yang menyerang kepalanya. Tubuhnya panas, berkeringat. Yang tadi itu … seperti mimpi buruk yang panjang sekali. Seperti sesuatu yang tidak akan ada habisnya.

"Mimpi buruk?"

Amuro membuang napas. "Begitulah."

"Kuambilkan minum," ucap Heiji tiba-tiba sambil turun dari ranjang. "Tunggu sebentar."

Napas dibuang sebanyak-banyaknya. Hampir lewat tengah malam, Amuro membaca jam di ponselnya. Punggung disandarkan ke kepala ranjang sementara matanya mengamati langit-langit kamar yang tinggi.

Oh, jendela masih belum ditutup. Kordennya berkibar-kibar. Amuro ganti menatap ke arah jendela saja. Mendapati segambaran Paris tengah malam.

Tidak lama kemudian Heiji datang dengan segelas air putih. Amuro menerimanya sambil menggumam ' _terima_ _kasih'_. Rasanya jauh lebih baik. Dirinya merasa lebih segar. Gelas kosongnya diletakkan ke atas nakas di samping ranjang. Dekat lampu tidur.

Heiji duduk di tepian ranjang milik Amuro. Menatap lekat. "Bagaimana?"

Dirinya menjawab sambil memberikan senyum untuk meyakinkan. "Jauh lebih baik. Hanya mimpi buruk dan sedikit kelelahan, kurasa."

Pandangan Heiji serius sekali. Amuro bahkan merasa perlu kembali menambahkan ' _tidak apa-apa'._

"Kau yakin tidak sedang terkena Sindrom Paris?"

"Ha?"

"Wisatawan Jepang banyak yang mengalami ini," ujar Heiji memulai. "Mereka akan mengalami pusing, berkeringat, halusinasi, dan paranoia. Kau yakin bukan ini?"

Amuro mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya. "Err bukan? Seperti kubilang, ini mungkin efek dari kelelahan karena jalan-jalan siang tadi."

"Kau lemah juga, ya, ternyata."

"Bangsat!"

Heiji berdaham, kembali serius. "Tahu kenapa banyak yang terkena Sindrom Paris ini?" Lalu Heiji kembali menyambung ketika Amuro menggeleng. "Karena Paris tidak seperti yang diberitakan. Banyak ketidaksesuaian. Wanita Jepang yang berusia tiga puluh banyak yang mengalami ini. Pria juga tidak terkecuali."

Amuro meledak. "Dasar bocah kurang ajar!"

Heiji menyemburkan tawa sialan. "Kau 'kan tiga puluh—"

"—tahun depan, sialan!"

Tawa Heiji makin sialan. Amuro hanya bisa mengutuk.

"Bercanda." Heiji tersenyum. Tangannya menjangkau pucuk kepala Amuro. "Lanjut tidur saja kalau begitu."

Amuro masih dendam. "Sudah tidak ingin."

Tangan Heiji ditarik kembali. Tiba-tiba mendadak ada diam yang panjang. Amuro tidak paham kenapa. Tidak mengerti mengapa Heiji menatapnya begitu lekat, begitu dalam.

"Bagus kalau begitu," ucap Heiji tiba-tiba dengan nada yang membuat Amuro menahan napas. Dan Heiji menjilat bibirnya sebelum melanjutkan lagi. "Aku punya rencana untuk menghabiskan malam ini."

 **.**

 **.**

Amuro tampak bingung atau mungkin sudah bisa menebak ke arah mana Heiji menggiring percakapan itu. Maka ketika dirinya beringsut mendekat, wajar Amuro mengambil tindakan untuk menempelkan punggung lebih lekat ke kepala ranjang.

Tentu saja dirinya sudah memperkirakan hal itu. Karena itulah, ia dengan cepat menangkap pinggang Amuro. Menarik tubuh itu dalam satu entakan keras sampai kepala Amuro terjatuh menabrak bantal.

Amuro memasang sikap defensif.

"Heiji?"

Ia diam. Memasang posisi di atas Amuro dengan menumpu pada kedua lutut dan tangannya. Matanya sibuk menelan Amuro. Semuanya, _semuanya._

Heiji menurunkan kepala. Menangkap tulang selangka sialan yang mengintip dari kaus _v-neck_ yang sama sialannya milik Amuro. Dan ia bisa merasakan napas Amuro yang memberat.

Benar, semuanya gara-gara kaus _v-neck_ sialan ini!

Amuro dengan lugunya memakai kaus _v-neck_ santai sewarna hijau pudar. Kaus _v-neck_ itu berbelahan rendah. Sepasang tulang selangka terang-terangan memunculkan diri, bukan lagi mengintip malu.

Heiji jelas mendadak tidak waras.

Dirinya sudah berhasil melewati rintangan ini tadi sebelum mereka makan malam—dan yah, meski harus terpaksa menekan bantal di wajah Amuro karena Amuro benar-benar membuatnya gila!

"Tooru," ucap Heiji kering. "Lihat aku."

Dan semuanya terjadi kemudian. Amuro yang ada di bawahnya, yang bernapas berat, yang memanggil namanya, dan dirinya yang menggila.

Heiji menangkap bibir Amuro yang basah. Rasanya seperti candu terlarang. Tidak akan pernah membuatmu merasa cukup, _tidak._

Amuro memanggil namanya lagi. Begini; _Heiji, Heiji, Heiji_. Nadanya agak sumbang. Kadang disertai pekikan tinggi. Tidak apa, tentu, Heiji suka yang begitu.

Lalu Heiji menghadiakan Amuro sebuah kecupan panjang di leher yang nadinya berdenyut kencang, tegang, dan ah, digigitnya lama sampai Amuro ikut menggila.

Ketika kemudian berakhir, Heiji menangkap Amuro dalam pelukan erat. Pucuk kepala dicium berkali-kali. Begitu sampai napas berat kembali seirama.

"Pusingmu hilang?"

Heiji mendapat tatapan sengit. " _Kau bocah berengsek_!" Begitu yang keluar dari mulut Amuro.

Heiji mengekeh. "Terima kasih kalau begitu."

Dan kekehan Heiji berubah panjang begitu Amuro mencubit perutnya penuh nafsu.

"Hei, Tooru," panggil Heiji sambil mencari ketenangan dalam sepasang mata yang balik menatapnya. "Aku suka hal romantis, tapi aku tidak akan mengajakmu ke Eiffel. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Tidak masalah," jawaban Amuro datang begitu cepat. "Lagi pula romantis itu hanya salah satu sisi dari Eiffel. Tahu sendiri 'kan Eiffel juga dijadikan sebagai tempat bunuh diri?"

"Oh, benar juga."

Amuro mengangguk-angguk.

"Kurasa malam ini cukup romantis. Eiffel yang sudah dimatikan lampunya itu melihat kita. Dini hari yang sempurna." Heiji tertawa kecil. "Bagaimana menurutmu, lagi?"

"Iya. Aku juga."

Kemudian, Heiji dibuat terpana bagaimana Amuro bergerak lembut dan menyematkan sebuah kecupan ringan yang jatuh di sudut bibirnya.

Di kejauhan, Eiffel yang mati tenggelam dalam ketenangan Paris.

* * *

 **Catatan** :

hahahahahahahauhuk. maaf pembukanya malah ketawa.

fanfiksi ini ditujukan untuk _event_ **Amuversary** , tapi saya akan mempersembahkannya kepada Yang Mulia Ratu Obeng selaku majikan Mas Amuro Tooru.

hehe, deg-degan parah nulis mereka. hmm mari kita menutup mata bersama soal _rating_ -nya.

makasih banyak buat _event_ lezat ini yang selezat Mas Amuro (uhuk) dan tentu yang paling utama, makasih banyak buat Kuo yang rajin nagihin serajin ngasih asoopan Heiji/Amuro entah demi kepentingan penghasutan biar saya masuk sekte terlarang atau supaya saya bisa terbakar(?) dalam menyelesaikan tulisan ini.

terima kasih banyak, Yang Mulia atas kesabaran Anda menghadapi rakyat jelata ini. /iyain

pokoknya utang sudah lunas, ya! dan gak zonk, ehe.

terima kasih sudah membaca sampai selesai!

 **Nairel Raslain.**


End file.
